The Curious Case of the Mixed-Up Cellphones
by DaniiButNotBeck
Summary: Have you ever thought about Alex and Olivia mixing up their phones?


Title: The Curious Case of the Mixed-Up Cellphones

Pairing: Alex Cabot/Olivia Benson

Rating: T

Author's Note: As always, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

Author's Note 2: Based on the following headcanon: "Ok but have you ever thought about Alex and Olivia mixing up their phones? Imagine the first night Alex spends at Olivia's apartment. Imagine Olivia gets a call in the middle of the night (which is nothing out of the ordinary). Imagine Alex and Olivia having the same generic ringtone. Imagine Alex half-asleep and answering Olivia's phone because she thinks it's hers. Imagine Elliot's horrified and stunned silence when he hears Alex's voice instead of his partner's. Imagine Alex asking Elliot why he called her at 3 in the morning. Imagine Elliot telling her that he didn't, that he called Olivia. Imagine Alex's horrified silence. Imagine Olivia laughing when Alex wakes her up and tells her what happened. Imagine how awkward the next day would be."

.

* * *

Hands folded behind her head, Olivia sinks into the couch and props her feet up on the coffee table. She clicks on the television and surfs through the channels, but, of course, it is 10:00 on a Friday night and nothing is on.

So, she settles for some cheesy movie on the SyFy channel and drifts off into sleep.

The knock on her apartment door comes at 11:06pm and startles Olivia awake. Disoriented, she walks (stumbles) to the door and pulls it open without checking who it is. She blinks in the harsh hallway lighting. Alex slowly swims into view and Olivia is not at all surprised she is here.

"I'm sorry," Alex says. "I should've called first."

Olivia shakes her head. "It's fine," she says. "I was just…watching tv."

Alex smirks. "You were sleeping."

"Yeah" – Olivia grins – "I was." She steps aside, welcoming Alex into the apartment, and closes the door.

They stand in front of each other for a few long seconds before Alex's hands are on Olivia's face and they are kissing.

"God," Alex says, breaking away to peel off Olivia's t-shirt, "I've had such a shitty week."

Olivia nods, her own hands working at the button on Alex's jeans. She gets the button undone and pulls Alex's jeans down her legs. And soon Alex is standing there in nothing but her t-shirt.

Olivia grins, all teeth, with mischief in her eyes. In a quick movement, she scoops Alex up into her arms and carries her bridal style into the bedroom.

.

* * *

.

"Will you stay?" Olivia asks, drawing shapes on Alex's back with her fingertip.

Alex props herself up on her elbow and looks down at Olivia. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"If we don't try, how will we ever find out?"

Alex bites her lower lip, seeming to consider this. "Okay," she says.

"You'll stay?" Olivia asks, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Alex grins. "Yes," she says, "I'll stay. But you better not hog all the blankets." She reaches over and shut out the light before curling up against Olivia. The pair is asleep in a matter of minutes.

.

* * *

.

A generic ringtone wakes Alex at 3:13am. She reaches over to the bedside table and blindly picks up the offending cellphone. Answering the call, she presses the phone to her ear. "Cabot," she says.

"Mornin', part—" Elliot's voice comes through the phone, pausing suddenly.

"Detective Stabler," Alex says, "why are you calling me this early in the morning?"

"Well, I…um…I'm not, Alex."

Alex doesn't have the patience for these games this early in the morning. "You did, Detective Stabler. What can I do for you?"

"Can you put Olivia on the phone?"

Alex sighs. "Why would you call me if you're looking for her?"

"I did call her, Alex. You answered her phone."

Alex sits up quickly and switches on the light. She looks down at the bedside table and, sure enough, her cellphone is sitting right where she left it. "Oh my god," she says. "Oh my god, Elliot. I am so sorry."

On the other end, Elliot laughs. "Can I just talk to Liv? It's kind of urgent."

"Yeah," Alex says quickly. "Hang on." She sets the phone down on the bedside table and places her hand on Olivia's shoulder, shaking her awake. "Time to wake up, Benson. Your partner's on the phone."

Olivia groans, sitting up slowly. She takes the proffered phone from Alex's hand and has a quick conversation with her partner. The she hangs up and stands up, stretching out the muscles in her back.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag," Alex says, the corner of her mouth pulling down in a frown.

Olivia nods. "Or," she says, grinning, "out of the closet."

Alex sighs. "Just go," she says, shaking her head.

Olivia disappears into the bathroom and comes out ten minutes later dressed for work. "Duty calls," she says, leaning down to place a kiss to Alex's head. "I'll call you in a little while."

Alex nods. "Okay," she says. "Be safe."

Olivia nods, and off she goes.

Out in the car, Elliot is waiting for her. "Long night?"

Olivia rolls her eyes. "Just drive."

Elliot just grins.

* * *

.

_End_


End file.
